


Up Against The Wall

by alwayswritewithcoffee



Category: Castle
Genre: Club Sex, External stimulation, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswritewithcoffee/pseuds/alwayswritewithcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever do it in a nightclub, Detective? Hot, sweaty, quick? Things go missing...." A relevant question, Kate thought, memories replaying in technicolor across her eyelids so that she has to fight the rising blush at her cheeks or the need to squirm in her chair while Castle gives a knowing nod at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against The Wall

She's done it in a nightclub, several times in fact. Complete strangers like their suspect had described, her punk rock boyfriend who had pressed her hard enough against the bathroom stall wall that he'd left bruises and had to cover her mouth to keep the sounds of her release confined to the room and not alert anyone lingering in the hall.

Kate knows all about hot, sweaty, and quick. She knows that every experience she had before Castle can't hold a candle to what the man hovering at her shoulder can make her do and feel.

She's done it in a nightclub; just never with him.

"Kate, are you sure about this? If you don't..."

Before he can finish the words, she's spinning on one stiletto heel, slim fingers fisting in the fabric of his blazer to draw him closer. He's already gone quiet at the determination that she knows is painted onto her face, but Kate doesn't let that stop her. As usual, her ministrations are done with careful consideration. Maybe its a level of effort that she doesn't need to employ, but she can't deny the thrill of knowing she wields a certain element of power over Richard Castle. Watching his pupils blow out, listening to him moan and beg, it makes her blood sing with arousal.

"Castle, I want this," she whispers the words against the shell of his ear, grinning that seductive smile that promises a plethora of wonderfully dirty things to come. And she accompanies it with the light graze of her hips into his pelvis; the gentlest nip of her teeth at his earlobe that makes his body shudder, "If I didn't, we wouldn't be here."

She knows he understands that, is well versed in the hows and the whys of what Kate chooses to do with her life. The words seem to do the trick because he's giving her a nod and a lopsided smile, fingers grasping into the soft material of her deep purple dress just over the sharp jut of her hipbone.

It's crowded; bodies bouncing and writhing on the dance floor while the bar is lined three or four deep to wait for drinks. It's not the typical place that Kate might choose, a little too techno and slick but the crowd that frequents the place isn't the sort of people that she or Castle might know in their day to day life; the clientele generally younger than their friends and colleagues.

That's just fine; less chances of being recognized, of being interrupted.

Kate's body is already humming with need once they emerge from the enthusiastic horde of dancers to the far side of the floor. Her cop sense dictates she generally have the best perspective in the room, always on high alert for danger. But tonight its also for privacy because though there's a certain rush of adrenaline and arousal at being watched, she's not a complete exhibitionist.

The song changes not long after she stakes a claim on their little piece of the dance floor. Compared to the previous beat, this one is moderately slower, a beat more seductive and promising. It's enough of a change that she can see Castle catalogue it in his mind, broad hand hovering at her waist to draw her in for a long, lingering kiss.

He starts to move just after, body swaying lightly to the beat. The bulk of his chest quickly crowding into her personal space, hips and hands branding her with teasing touches that burn her skin.

Castle's smirk makes her laugh, teeth flashing at him in the purple-blue glow of the pulsing lights that spin over the dance floor. He's building her up slowly, adding the gentle scrape of his teeth against her jawbone, tugging her body just that much closer so she is surrounded by him. Sight, smell, and feel are only Castle.

Kate calculates her spin with precision, reversing on him so that his front is quickly aligned with her back. And then she rolls her lower body backwards, moving across him in a tight little circle that has him clutching at her middle, grunting into her ear with a stuttered slur of her name.

Her responding smile is feral, eyes glittering with mischief. This is the part that she loves, the cat and mouse game that they sometimes play. It's a silent battle of wills, of teasing and taking to see just how far the other can be pushed before their resolve cracks and they have to give in.

That is why she pushes back with an insistent nudge of her hips to Castle's, both a silent punishment for holding her captive with his hand and an encouragement that she wants this. She wants him, and what he makes her feel, right out on a crowded dance floor in Chelsea.

The feel of him at her backside is enough confirmation that he's a willing participant, and it makes her blood sing as she tosses her caramel curls over her shoulder, draws him the couple of inches lower for mouths to meet in a sloppy, slick kiss. Her pulse is already racing, skin sticky from the heat of the multitude of bodies and the club lights, but it spurns her on, tongue forcefully pressing past the barrier of his lips, temporarily winning in the battle for domination and control.

"Kate..." the growl in his voice is lethal when they part, eyes hooded and dark with arousal. She doesn't even mind when he dives back in for another go, has already committed to the feel of his hands mapping her backside as they --

The jolt of arousal that slithers up her spine takes her by surprise, even when her hips pitch forward to look for the promise of friction. Kate doesn't even have to go far, one broad finger pressing through two layers of fabric to the engorged bundle of nerves just above the apex of her thighs.  
It's light, fleeting, but its enough to make her moan and trap the sound against his neck. "Shit...Castle...." she's already panting, forcing deep breaths through her nose as she turns.

Two seconds later, her back is against the wall, body shielded from view by the dance floor. "You wanted dirty, Beckett. What's dirtier than getting you off right here?"

The implication of his words and the heat in his eyes are probably enough to do it for her because Kate can feel the wetness between her legs growing by the second, how the lace of her underwear is already scraping against her clit with enough sensitivity that she could likely reach down and take care of herself before Castle has ever started.

Instead she fists her hands at his waist, rotating her hips in a lurid grind over the tent in his pants that adds pressure where she needs it most. "Yes," she hums to herself, the licks of pleasure rolling over her in waves that only grow when he jerks against her.

Slow and steady, the roll of her body against Castle's is at odds with the driving beat of the music. It's dirty, and its probably obvious what is happening in their little corner of the club to any spectators but she can't care, not when her body is tightening like a drawn bow, drawing closer and closer to release with every press of contact.

He sneaks a hand between them as the song changes again, two fingers going to work in direct counterpoint to their hips that earn a moan she's sure has to be noticed by the people next to them.

"Fuck....Rick..." Kate's gasping then, hips bucking in earnest against his fingers as they rub at her. Part of her wishes he could slip them under her dress, finish the job properly, but this is already almost too much. She's so close to crying out, alerting someone to their activities but its just so good.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he whispers the words against her ear, body hovering over her own. And his fingers keep going as she rides his outstretched thigh, hips chasing the friction over her clit with a dirty jerk, "To take you somewhere and make you lose control in a room full of people, to know that you don't care who sees. You just want what I can do to you."

And she's sobbing, every time he touches her she's sobbing absolutely filthy words in tandem to what Castle is whispering at her ear.

"Castle...God..." Kate can hear herself, how high pitched and needy her voice is, just as she can hear his chuckle. Fleetingly, she thinks about punching him, but it only lasts as long as the next jerk of his hips. "I need..."

"Not God, Kate, but that's a nice compliment," he smirks at her, lips closing over hers before she can unleash the moan that has been building in the back of her throat. And then she's flying, breaking apart the instant Castle uses the heel of his hand against the tiny nub, the added pressure the ingredient to make her see stars.

Kate's whole body lets go, trembling with the power of her release, hungry sounds smothered with Castle's mouth as he holds her up. It's the sort of orgasm that stretches for a while, wave after wave crashing over her body until she's completely spent with it and left resting limply against her boyfriend.

He's smiling at her when she opens her eyes, hands clutched at her hips to keep her upright, "You good?"

"Better than you," she grins at him, gently rocking her hips into his just to see him hiss, "But I can take care of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will be a second part to this. Stay tuned.


End file.
